


Family Christmas

by guineamania



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Family Shenanigans, Kittens, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Amis have all settled down believe it or not but every Christmas the group assembles at the Pontmercy mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Christmas

“Enjolras!” Grantaire shouted from the bottom of the stairs as he pulled on his coat hurriedly. “We’re going to be late!” he added before squatting and tying their eldest daughter’s shoes. Lucy was four and had been living with Grantaire and Enjolras since see was just a baby. Her parents had deserted her at the side of a road just after she was born and Enjolras had insisted they adopt her when she was only a few months old. She looked just like Enjolras with long blonde hair draping over her shoulders and blazing blue eyes twinkling back at him. She stood in the doorway grinning in her pick shinny snow boots and big red coat that came down to her knees.  
“We’re coming!” Enjolras shouted as he piggybacked their youngest down the stairs at a startling pace. Mira-Jane, or Mira as she was known to everyone in their circle of friends, was definitely enjoying her ride down the stairs. A massive smile blossomed as the two year old squealed, gripping tightly onto Enjolras' signature red waistcoat. "Dada!" Mira shouted when she reached the bottom of the stairs, stretching her arms out for Grantaire to take her off Enjolras' back. "Come on you three, we are always late,"Grantaire chuckled, ushering the children and his spouse of the door and into their Chevrolet Volt, an electric car due to Enjolras' insistence. 

XXX

As usual the Enjolras-Grantaire family were the last to arrive at Cosette and Marius' mansion. Every Christmas, the Amis and their respective families met up at the Pontmercy house for Christmas Dinner and present opening time. All four members of the family ran inside and skidded into the large sitting room panting. Lucy instantly disappeared between the chairs but Mira remained in Grantaire’s arms sucking her thumb. “R, Mira!” a familiar voice giggled from across the room. Jehan jumped over the discarded bags and outstretched legs with the elegance of a cat, to embrace Grantaire and his daughter.   
“Jee, Jee,” Mira giggled, still unable to pronounce Jehan’s name correctly, as her favourite uncle hugged her.   
“Jehan!” Grantaire smiled, “great to see you again,” he nodded as he hugged back with the arm that wasn’t holding a child. Adrien, Jehan and Courfeyrac’s twelve year old adopted son, appeared next to his father with a grin on his face.   
“Uncle R, I’ve missed you,” he grinned, shaking his favourite uncle’s hand. 

Once Grantaire had managed to offload Mira to Jehan and Adrien, he finally had a chance to take in his extended family. All the amis had now settled down into their respective families and all had children. It was strange to see the people who were once so reckless and selfless with lives of their own. Combeferre and Eponine stood talking to Enjolras; who would have but those two together when you watched Combeferre absorbed in his books and Eponine pinning over Marius. They even had their own child now. A two year old boy called Georges that was born around the same time as Mira. Joly, Bossuet and Muischetta were still in their polyamorous relationship that they began all those years ago; they even had a baby on the way. Nobody knows who the father is and, to be honest, no one cares. Marius and Cosette were still the love birds that they always were, with a seven year old boy called Per and another little one on the way. Cosette was sat in the corner surveying the scene with two fragile hands resting on her swollen belly … any day now. The year before Feuilly had finally built up the courage to propose to his little Polish girl and she was currently gripping onto her fiance’s hand, partially at out of fear of the chaos that descended on the room at the arrival of the Enjolras-Grantaire children meaning their group is complete once again. Bahorel, surprisingly, had found himself a mature, respectable British girl called Emily, that had made him settle down and he was going to finish his law degree at last. In the New Year, ABC Law Firm were going to gain a new member. 

Soon after Enjolras and Grantaire’s arrival, they all found themselves sat cross-legged in a circle with their respective children sat in front of them for the present swap. Every family gave a selection of presents to all the other families. Combeferre and Eponine splashed out on Enjolras and Grantaire as they always did; those two were the closest thing to family that the couple had. They bought Grantaire a complete set of oil paints and a new set of canvases and bought Enjolras an original copy of the social contract. Mira and Lucy each got a new selection of winter clothes courtesy of Eponine and massive stacks of books that Lucy was soon absorbed in, from Combeferre. Bahorel and Emily bought the whole family a new coffee machine that Grantaire had been hinting at for the last month, much to Enjolras’ delight. He couldn’t live without his coffee. The two girl received a toy pony play set to add to their ones at home. Feuilly had made each of the girls an exquisite fan (Mira’s was obviously more sturdy than Lucy’s) and had given Grantaire and Enjolras a painting of the whole family playing at the Musain. Feuilly wasn’t rich, but he always knew what people needed for presents. Cosette and Marius had both invested in the children’s university funds and were continuing to furnish an apartment in London for Enjolras and Grantaire. Muischetta, Joly and Bossuet bought Enjolras and Grantaire ITunes vouchers, they loved their music, and the two girls and assortment of books; Muischetta made sure to pick out the first aid guide before it was wrapped. However, despite all these amazing presents, Courfeyrac and Jehan’s gift was the best by far. 

Jehan settled down cross legged in front of Mira and Lucy before pulling out a cardboard box that was about the size of the youngest, with a red sparkly bow stuck on the top. “This is for all of you,” Jehan grinned, that grin never meant anything good. Lucy pulled the bow off, releasing a plume of glitter and helped her baby sister open the box. Inside sat a tiny black kitten looking up at them; the little boy was surrounded by red blankets and let out a little mew when Lucy squealed. “Papa! Daddy! It’s a kitten, uncle Courf and uncle Jehan bought us a kitten!” Lucy screamed, fishing the tiny bundle of fluff out of the box. The little kitten was mostly black but had a white face and a little white tip to his tail. Enjolras found a small smile twitching at his lips as he watched his husband and his two daughters lay on the floor playing with the bundle of fluff and happiness. Grantaire laughed as he held out his hand and his new best friend curled up on his palm with a little purr. That little kitten was the best present any of them had ever received. They took him home, settled him in a basket in Enjolras and Grantaire’s room. He was called Pip, purely because Mira could say that and little did Courfeyrac and Jehan know, but that cat would live with the family longer than anyone expected.


End file.
